The Pennsylvania State University is committed to protecting the rights and well being of human participants in research. As part of its ongoing commitment, the University has planned the following enhancements to its human protection program: (!) a new research protections educator's position, (2) an external assessment of the College of Medicine's human research program, and (3) eDocument capability for the IRB and the IRB staff. The grant funds of this program will be added to these already existing institutional commitments. The grant funds will be used to: (1) customize IRB applications to promote investigator education and protocol review efficiency, (2) install videoconference equipment to facilitate IRB activities, and (3) deploy and enhance the Protocol Review and Approval Management System (PRAMS).